


Matter to You

by lolachrome



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, fan video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: For Escapade 2021To spread the #CherryMagic Love--because how can you not love them?
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 10





	Matter to You

**Author's Note:**

> Visuals: Cherry Magic (30-sai made Dotei Da to Mahotsukai ni Nareru rashii // 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい)  
> Audio: Matter to You by Sasha Sloan
> 
> Thank you to the indispensable @bonibaru for the wonderful-as-always beta. And to @paintedmaypole for telling me how much I would love this show.


End file.
